Não, Potter
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Essa fic mostra todos os nãos que Tiago levou de uma certa ruiva...


Não, Potter!

Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, a não ser a Vick Silver e os personagens mais inúteis...(não o Pedro Pettigrew não me pertence). Desculpe a alguém que tem algo contra ele.

Sinopse: Essa fic vai mostrar alguns dos foras usados por Lily Evans, desde que Tiago começou a pedir para sair com ela...

Em pontos de vista dos dois...

x.X

Lily Evans estava no quinto ano da Grifinória, assim como suas melhores amigas Victoria Silver e Alice Foster, e, infelizmente os Marotos.

Era uma garota bonita, com os cabelos ruivos, lisos, que chegavam até o meio das costas, e olhos amendoados e verdes. Mas não era muito cobiçada entre os garotos (não que ela soubesse, mas era sim), pois todos tinham um pouco de medo do temperamento dela.

As amigas sabiam que aquele stress e o gênio forte faziam parte da ruiva, mas que ela era uma pessoa fantástica e muitíssimo meiga quando queria.

Lily detestava os Marotos e a arrogância que eles traziam. O que mais conversava era **Remo Lupin**, que era monitor juntamente com ela.

**Sirius Black** era um crápula e galinha, que só porque tinha um rosto bonito achava que podia tudo. Arrogante ao extremo, mas era simpático quando lhe convinha...

**Tiago Potter** também era o galinha da história. Uma garota por semana. A prepotência dele era do tamanho do Hagrid, sua arrogância estava num páreo duro com a do Sirius. Só que era bem mais irritante. Assanhava os cabelos com as mãos, para dar a impressão que tinha acabado de sair da vassoura, azarava os calouros despreparados (Sirius também o fazia, mas não com tanta freqüência) e o pior de tudo, tinha as melhores notas, concorrendo só com Sirius, Remo e Lily.

**Pedro Pettigrew **não era tão ruim assim, mas também era Maroto. Parecia ser um pouco bobo, e admirava tudo o que os Marotos faziam. Vivia para comer.

A história não é descrever os marotos, mas sim o que aconteceu com a ruiva...

Sempre foi uma menina muito inteligente e séria. Mas eis que um dia, os olhos castanho-esverdeados de um certo alguém pousaram sobre ela. Foi que ele se interessou, que passou a observá-la mais, e percebeu que ela era grossa com quem lhe convinha ser. Por exemplo, ele e Sirius não eram os melhores garotos da escola no quesito comportamento, assim, conquistaram o desprezo da garota.

Sabemos que não era uma atitude muito certa, pois ela nem sequer os conhecia direito para julgá-los.

Mas essa diferença de tratamento fez despertar algo em Tiago, e ele pensou que pudesse...

Oi Evans! Que você está fazendo – Tiago perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro da ruiva, que parecia estar concentrada no dever de Aritmancia – Precisa de ajuda?

A garota o mirou com uma certa curiosidade e depois mirou o seu dever.

Nam, Potter. Obrigada. – Lily respondeu, despreocupada – Mas o que você quer? Não veio aqui somente para me oferecer ajuda.

Bem, eu queria te oferecer ajuda sim – Tiago a olhou, falando com convicção – Mas já que você perguntou, será que você não queria me acompanhar no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade?

Sabia que tinha algo a ver... – a ruiva resmungou, revirando os olhos – Potter, o que você acha que eu tenho na cabeça?

Tiago não estava entendendo. A cara que ele fez denunciou. Lily ia esboçar um sorriso, mas lembrou se que não devia dar muita confiança a um Maroto.

Será que dava para explicar. Bem, é que eu não entendi... – Tiago a olhou perplexo. Seria uma recusa? – muito bem.

Potter, eu não quero sair com você – Lily o encarou, divertida – Entendeu ou vou precisar escrever detalhadamente em um pergaminho?

Tiago ainda estava intrigado. Ela parecia estar se divertindo muito com a expressão de Tiago. E ele ainda parecia não estar entendendo.

Não, Evans. Não precisa. Muito obrigado – ele respondeu, recuperando a pose e passando a mão pelo cabelo – Com licença.

---------------

_Esse foi o primeiro "fora" que eu dei em Tiago. E foi bastante engraçado, apesar de não ter sido muito criativo. Ele ficou realmente passado. Nunca havia ouvido um não antes. Algumas horas depois eu o ouvi dizendo que não iria desistir, porque algumas meninas se faziam de difíceis._

_Eu fiquei um pouco perplexa. A arrogância dele chegava a tanto? E também fiquei um pouco preocupada, nunca haviam me chamado para sair, e eu achei que fosse uma brincadeira. Eu sabia que ele tinha a listinha negra de meninas a conquistar. Só não sabia que depois daquele momento eu comecei a fazer parte dela. _

_O fora foi dado no meio do quinto ano, quando eu deixei de ser tão durona._

_Teve mais alguns no quinto ano, mas nenhum tão engraçado quanto o da última ida a Hogsmeade._

Hei, Lily...

É Evans para você – Ela bufou irritada, enquanto consertava um erro no trabalho de Poções – Será que você é surdo?

Não. É que eu acho muito formal te chamar de _Evans _– ele respondeu, brincando com a varinha.

Não temos intimidade para você me chamar de Lily – ela respondeu, largando a pena. Perdera a concentração – Diga logo o que quer antes que eu me irrite de vez, Potter.

Achei que você gostaria de sair comigo – ele sorriu, confiante – Você parece carente...

Carente é a sua vovozinha – exclamou com veemência – Olhe aqui: Eu não estou carente e _muito menos_ quero sair com um crápula engraçadinho como você! E queira fazer o favor de sumir da minha frente antes que eu te azare!

Tiago arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas não perdeu a pose. Não arredou o pé de onde estava.

Duvido que você me azare, Evans – Tiago sorriu, olhando sedutor para a ruiva - não teria coragem de azarar o cara mais lindo desse lugar. Acho até que teria dó...

Béééé! Errado Potter! _Rictusempra – _Lily aplicou um golpe baixo, mas o moreno merecera – _Finite. _Quer mais, Sr. Prepotência?

Ele olhou feio para a ruiva, arrepiou os cabelos e olhou em seguida com cara de "Eu não vou desistir assim", e finalmente se retirou.

_**Foi realmente cruel o que Lily fez comigo. Tentei mais algumas vezes convencê-la de que ela devia relaxar um pouco, que não devia levar a vida tão a serio, tentei chamá-la para dar umas voltas pela propriedade, pois não teria mais passeios à Hogsmeade por causa dos N.O.M.s. e ela sempre dizia que tinha algo melhor para fazer ou que tinha, logicamente que estudar. A vida dela era fazer isso...**_

_**Eu continuava a sair com várias meninas, e aí estava o meu erro. Lily não queria ser usada.**_

_**Mas no sexto ano isso mudou. Comecei a dedicar a minha vida à ela. E segundo ela, passei a atormentá-la vinte e quatro horas por dia.**_

_**Um fora que foi bastante marcante, pois foi a primeira vez que eu assumi em público que gostava dela:**_

Olá, meu doce – ele fazia questão de irritá-la – sentiu a minha falta?

Ah, claaro! Muito! Não faz idéia do quanto... – Ela ironizou, olhando divertida para ver a reação – _Meu doce?_ Não tem algo mais cafona?

Tem sim. Prefere que eu te chame de biju – ele acabou por entrar na ironia dela, para ver onde aquilo ia dar – Ou então de meu mel? Honey? Flor-de-Lis?

Ai credo, Potter, eu vou vomitar – ela estava rubra e alteou a voz – como você pode ser tão ridículo?

Então você acha que é ridículo gostar de alguém – ele perguntou, encarando-a, sério – Não é a toa que você tem esse coração de pedra...

EU DISSE QUE É RIDÍCULO FAZER O QUE VOCÊ FAZ – a primeira vez que Lily gritou com o moreno – VOCÊ ADORA ME PROVOCAR E VIVE DIZENDO QUE GOSTA DE MIM, PEDE PARA SAIR E DIZ QUE OS "NÃO" QUE RECEBE É POR CHARME... É ISSO QUE É RIDÍCULO!

E O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA? TE SEQÜESTRE? QUER QUE EU USE A MALDIÇÃO IMPERIUS? – Tiago também começou a gritar, e nisso, uma pequena multidão se reunia em volta deles. A sorte é que estavam dentro da torre da Grifinória – PORQUE TENTAR TE DIZER ISSO COMO UMA PESSOA NORMAL NÃO ADIANTA! SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ENTRA NA SUA CABEÇA!

VOCÊ ESTÁ LONGE DE SER UMA PESSOA NORMAL! – ela disse, começando a ficar vermelha – VOCÊ É UM ARROGANTE, PREPOTENTE, CRÁPULA E IDIOTA E PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE SOU MAIS UMA NA SUA VASTA LISTINHA NEGRA! QUERO QUE VOCÊ ENTENDA: VOCÊ VAI TER QUE CRESCER, TÁ ME OUVINDO? VAI TER QUE CRESCER PARA TER ALGUMA COISA COMIGO!

VOCÊ PENSA QUE É MUITO FORTE! – ele rebateu, sem entender como a ruiva conseguia gritar tanto – VAI ENTENDER QUANDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ MAIS NA LISTA? VAI ENTENDER QUANDO QUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ?

Você é patético! E mentiroso – Lily o olhava incrédula – Devia saber que o que está fazendo é muito feio... MENTIR É REALMENTE MUITO FEIO!

Lily saiu pisando forte em direção ao dormitório das garotas, e bateu a porta ao entrar.

_Aquela vez foi realmente a pior e a mais memorável. A primeira vez que o Potter me rebateu gritando, eu tive que anotar na minha agenda! Foi realmente constrangedor, pois havia uma multidão enorme em volta da discussão. Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada depois que aconteceu, mas nada realmente tão constrangedor como o fora do Salão Principal, no comecinho do sétimo ano, quando eu não havia desistido de me fazer de forte:_

Sexta-feira à noite, o Salão Principal estava em uma animação cansada. Animação porque era Sexta-feira, e cansaço porque tinham tido uma semana extremamente cansativa e porque era _Sexta-feira._

Lily estava sentada no meio de suas amigas, Alice e Vick, e estava numa conversa um pouco maluca.

O Potter ainda não te chamou para Hogsmeade amanha – Vick perguntou, parecendo abismada – Mas isso é surpreendente!

Vai ver ele acabou por desistir – Lily disse vagamente, olhando interessada para seu pudim de leite – Finalmente largou da minha vida e... Acho que eu me enganei...

Tiago Potter estava caminhando em direção às três, com um sorriso não muito confiante, mas ainda assim um sorriso _à la Potter_.

Sentiu minha falta, Dona Ruiva – Tiago disse sedutoramente – Pois lhe digo que nunca senti tanto a sua falta

Aff... Isso foi realmente muito ruim, Potter – Lily disse, como se conversasse com um amigo – Você costumava ter idéias mais legais, sabia?

Eu sei, minha linda. Mas é que infelizmente eu não ando pensando muito nisso – ele lhe respondeu, também despreocupado – Só tenho pensado em você ultimamente.

Putz, e eu que achava que você tinha tomado jeito – Lily olhou para o teto/céu estrelado – Já sei que veio pedir para eu ir com você para Hogsmeade amanhã, adivinhei?

Quase isso. Eu queria que você soubesse, Lily – nesse momento Tiago tomou fôlego, e Lily pensou que ele ia gritar, mas se enganou – Que eu realmente tenho pensado em você, que eu realmente tenho mudado para te agradar e que já não sei o que eu faço quando estou longe de você.

Lily deu uma gargalhada gostosa, realmente divertida. Algumas pessoas voltaram as cabeças na direção deles. E a ruiva ainda dava risadinhas.

Então você... está querendo me dizer que está apaixonado – Lily o olhava incrédula – O Potter cabeçudo, prepotente. O Potter que não tem a capacidade de andar e falar ao mesmo tempo está caidinho? O Tiago arrogante, inútil, crápula, safado. O Sr. Usa-e-joga-fora Potter está morrendo de amores por _mim?_

Não vejo a mínima graça – Tiago estreitou os olhos, com cara de quem estava pagando seus pecados – Não vejo graça em rir dos sentimentos dos outros, não vejo graça em me ridicularizar e...

Cale a sua boca! Eu estou fazendo o seu jogo – Lily respondeu, alteando a voz para que a maioria ouvisse, mas não chegou a gritar – Estou fazendo o que você fez. _Brincar com os sentimentos dos outros é bom._ Mas não é tão bom quando se sente na pele. Está aí a prova de que você não mudou!

Mas a partir desse episódio, tudo acabou mudando. Lily, mesmo sem intenção, acabou afetando Tiago. Ele não ficou magoado com ela, ele não desistiu. Somente abriu os olhos para o que fazia. Olhou o mundo com outros olhos a partir de então.

Não vamos exagerar, ele continuava sendo um Maroto, continuava azarando o Seboso, mas fazia isso longe das vistas de Lily. Mas a mudança foi notável. Ele não parecia tão infantil e egoísta depois que ouviu o que Lily havia guardado durante... ah... algum tempo no coração.

Lily não havia mudado. Mas notara a mudança no moreno. Primeiramente não comentou com ninguém, mas a escola inteira percebeu que não havia mais aquele brilho alegre nos olhos de Tiago, que não havia sempre um sorriso traquinas para trocar com Sirius quando Ranhoso passava, e que nem sempre era relaxado e brincalhão. Diziam que finalmente havia tomado jeito, que havia caído numa armadilha ruiva e coisas do gênero.

Certo dia, Lily se surpreendeu. Um Tiago Potter meio abatido a interceptara em um corredor vazio do quarto andar.

Oi Evans – ele disse, simplesmente, enquanto limpava os óculos – Não, não vim te encher a paciência... Eu vim lhe pedir desculpas.

Pelo que, Potter? Está entrando em parafuso – Lily perguntou, estranhando o comportamento de Tiago – Eu... não estou entendendo.

Pedir desculpas pelo que fiz. Com você – Tiago a olhou, com os olhos brilhando de uma forma melancólica – Eu estava brincando, me divertindo, me exibindo... Enfim, estava sendo um perfeito idiota. Eu não queria magoa-la de forma nenhuma.

Lily apenas assentiu. Só sabia de uma coisa naquele momento: Preferia um milhão de vezes o Potter brincalhão, mas ele precisava entender o que estava fazendo, por outro lado.

As semanas foram se arrastando. Não havia mais muita coisa com que se preocupar. Hogwarts não era a mesma sem o brilho de Lily e Tiago. No momento os dois estavam meio apagadinhos.

E nesse tempo que não passava, um dia Tiago não foi às aulas. Nem da manhã e nem da tarde. Sirius e Remo perguntaram a Lily se ela não sabia onde ele estava:

Sabem que eu não tenho idéia – Ela respondeu, mas estava curiosa – Por que vieram perguntar para mim?

Por que... Bem... nós achamos que ele está assim por sua causa – Sirius respondeu, apreensivo com a reação da ruiva – Não nos leve a mal... é só que...

Não. Não tem problema – ela respondeu maquinalmente e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Não sabia por que estava andando pelos corredores, nem por que estava preocupada com Potter. Só sabia que tinha que encontrá-lo.

E foi o que ela fez, mas não o achou muito depressa. Foi encontra-lo em uma sala de aula fora de uso no primeiro andar.

Ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela, admirando a orla da floresta, que estava totalmente vazia. Lily o observava com atenção, ele tinha a fisionomia de uma pessoa que se rendera a sua sorte.

CAPUM

Lily esbarrou em uma cadeira, fazendo Tiago se sobressaltar e procurar o motivo do barulho, que no momento se encontrava estatelado no chão, como uma manga passada.

Machucou – Tiago perguntou, preocupado e divertido – Foi um belo tombo!

Ah, se foi. Minhas pernas que o digam – ela respondeu, ruborizando e se ajeitando – Mas ah! Eu estou bem sim. Obrigada por se preocupar. Mas... você pode me responder porque está se preocupando?

Lily Evans, pela milionésima vez – Tiago ergueu as mãos, pedindo paciência – Eu já disse que eu me importo com você! Isso não vem ao caso. O que _você_ está querendo? Estava me procurando, não?

Ah... bem. É. Eu estava te procurando sim – Lily disse e foi se justificando ao ver o olhar indagador de Tiago – É porque eu fiquei um pouco preocupada sabe... Você anda diferente, sabe. E de repente você some...

Silêncio. Tiago não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer, Lily tampouco.

Passaram-se alguns minutos antes de Tiago quebrar o silêncio.

E então...

Então o que? – ela perguntou, voltando seu olhar para ele e ruborizou – Ah, sim... É que eu tenho me perguntado... Será que eu te magoei muito depois do que eu disse? Quero dizer...

Não. Aliás... um pouco, mas foi bom – acrescentou depressa, ao ver que ele ia começar a falar – Eu aprendi o quanto é difícil. Aprendi que nada que se ganha muito fácil tem algum valor, entende...

Não. Onde quer chegar com isso?

Lily, você não entende? Você me fez amadurecer, me abriu os olhos. Me fez ver que eu não sou nada sem você – Ele disse, e parou para tomar fôlego – Me fez encarar as coisas com seriedade e...

Pelo amor de Deus, Potter! Fique calado! – Lily disse, em um tom severo/divertido – Deixe que dessa parte séria cuido eu. Eu não agüento ver você falando como eu! Largue de bancar o idiota sério e volte a ser um Maroto, ok?

Tiago sorriu ao entender que Lily estava mantendo algo mais que uma conversa. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela. Sentiu que ela estremecia.

Não, você me fez crescer – ele disse, num sussurro – Mas eu prometo que não vou deixar o bom humor, certo?

Eles se beijaram, lenta e apaixonadamente, como se nunca mais fossem se ver, ou como se vissem pela primeira vez, isso não importa. Importa que depois daquele beijo, viriam muitos outros, e que nenhum seria igual, embora continuassem sendo beijos de amor.

E eles tiveram sim, momentos bons. Não podemos dizer que tiveram uma vida dura porque enfrentaram a guerra e Voldemort, viviam cada momento, sem medo do que viesse a acontecer.

Por isso foram felizes. Porque antes de pensarem na morte, pensaram na vida, e principalmente, pensaram no amor que tinham um com o outro.

.Fim?.

NÃO! TEMOS OS FORAS RÁPIDOS L/T, COMO VOCÊ NUNCA VIU!

**1)**

Oi Lily – Tiago sentou-se na mesa do Grifinória, interrompendo a conversa de Lily e Vick – Vamos à Hogsmeade comigo no próximo sábado?

Ai, Potter! Eu já disse que no dia em que eu quiser me torturar, eu vou aceitar – ela respondeu calmamente – Mas no momento, me desculpe, eu estou querendo manter uma conversa agradável com a minha amiga, e você não está colaborando!

**2) **

Lily, você esqueceu seu livro – disse Tiago colocando o livro na frente da ruiva – E aproveitando que você ainda não me azarou, quer sair comigo?

Bicho burro! Não entra na sua cabeça que eu não vou sair com você – ela perguntou.

Ahh... Não! – ele a olhou com olhar de inocência.

Pois então eu vou ter que te dizer mais uma vez: _eu_, Lily Evans. _Não _– gesticula balançando o indicador erguido – _vou. Sair. Com. Você!_ Agora cai fora que você tá me incomodando.

**3)**

Ahhh, o sossego das férias de Páscoa – Lily comentou, se recostando numa árvore – E nenhum Potter para me incomodar...

Bééééééé! Errado, Evans – Tiago surgiu detrás da árvore, fazendo Lily se sobressaltar – Não fui para casa para perguntar se você...

Não.

Não esperou nem eu terminar de falar! – Tiago exclamou, botando as mãos na cintura (onde ela tinha visto aquilo?) – Errado de novo. Vim perguntar se você não pode me ajudar em Adivinhação.

Ééé... Bem... – Lily ruborizou – Cala a boca! Eu não ia cair nessa nem a cacetadas! Eu não estou fazendo aulas de Adivinhação, lembra?

**4)**

Oi, Lily! – Tiago sentou-se ao lado da ruiva – Sabia que eu gosto muito dos seus cabelos ruivinhos?

_Aguamenti – _Lily murmurou, apontando a varinha para Tiago, que imediatamente ficou ensopado.

**5)**

Hei Evans – Tiago chamou a ruiva, que olhou imediatamente – Seus sapatos estão desamarrados.

Pensa que eu vou cair nessa – ela lhe perguntou – Eu os amarrei muito bem e... AHH!

Lily estava caída de quatro no chão. Havia pisado nos malditos sapatos e caído de quatro na frente de Tiago Potter. Era tudo o que ela mais precisava naquele momento!

Corre, Potter – Lily se erguia devagar – PORQUE EU VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO!

(Tiago sai correndo pelo corredor cheio de gente, desviando de uma e outra pessoa, com Lily(esquecendo-se de que era monitora e não podia correr nos corredores) gritando insultos e derrubando alguns alunos desprevenidos que ainda não conheciam os dois muito bem.)

**6)**

Lily, eu vim perguntar – Tiago sentou-se ao lado dela na aula de Poções – Se você não pode me ajudar com esse raio de poção.

Okay, Potter. Você já se sentou aqui, não é – ela respondeu, secamente – O que precisa?

No fim da aula...

Você foi muito gentil em me ajudar – Tiago disse, arrumando o caldeirão – Quer sair comigo?

Lily apenas gargalhou e saiu, após tomar fôlego e soltar um sonoro "NÃO"

**7)**

Sai comigo que eu paro de atormentar o Seboso

Desculpa Snape, mas infelizmente o Tiago vai correr no se encalço por todos os dias da sua vida...

**8)**

Vamos?

Aonde? Está doido?

Eu quero te levar para um lugar legal...

Vai nessa. Tá querendo morrer?

**9)**

Lily, eu estou, com todo o amor e carinho, te chamando para sair comigo. E então?

Ahhh... Potter, só uma perguntinha, sim?

Todas do mundo

Você tem amor à vida?

Sim.

Realmente não parece – ela se levantou – e antes que me esqueça: Eu não vou sair com você nem que for o ultimo verme da face da Terra!

**10)**

Lily...

Não, Potter.


End file.
